all the small things
by AsukaCuCake
Summary: One-Shots and Multichapters Some Yatori fluff Chapter 1 up: ' In which Yato tries to find a present for Hiyori'
1. Forget-Me-Not

**All these little things**

**Chapter 1: In which Yato tries to find a present for Hiyori**

''_Uesama_'' Thougts

''Uesama'' Talking

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A snowflake fell on Yato's nose as he was looking through a window, staring at something in particular.

He hummed, trying to decide if he should buy the thing or not. Squinting his eyes he looked to his left and right and then again at the 'thing' sighing.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned around walking down the street.

Yukine looked up at him.

''You won't buy it?'' He asked watching him

'' Nah... it's not ..good enough'' Yato stated and pouted.

His Shinki only sighed and shook his head.

''Then what are you going to get her?'' Yukine inquired while looking off into the distance.

It was quiet for some time as Yato started to think. He didn't even know what would be the perfect gift for Hiyori. All he knew was that it should symbolize her and make her happy.

Yukine averted his gaze and looked at Yato again.

''Why not buy her flowers? Roses or something?'' He stated nonchalantly making Yato blush.

Being embarrassed and his ears turning red, the god of war could only stammer and stutter, flailing his arms about.

''Wha-a! N-No! I can't buy her roses!'' He exclaimed loudly.

Yukine frowned, not understanding why he couldn't

''Roses.. roses well.. uh-uhm.. w-well wouldn't it mean like.. well like I would tell her.. I love her? I-I only want her to show my gratitude and that I'm thankful that she wants to be my friend!'' Yato added.

''But I thought you love her?'' His Shinki asked bluntly, making his master stare at him in utter embarrassment and shock.

'' I-I ! We-well! Wait! That's not what this is about,okay?'' The god stuttered the words out in a hurry, making him feel like he was out of breath.

''I just.. I don't know. Maybe we'll find something later.'' He remarked.

Yukine shrugged being in deep thought.''Yeah, maybe..''

* * *

Daikoku stared at them being annoyed.

''Yo, lazy bastards, what yer doing here again?'' He inquired, stretching the word 'again'.

Yato was lying on the floor in depression, not answering him.

The brown-haired man glared at the god, sending shivers down his spine. Still Yato would not move nor answer. Sighing Daikoku turned around to Yukine.

''What's up with him?'' He snapped.

Yukine sighed. '' He's trying to find a present for Hiyori'' He said, though before Daikoku could ask why, the blonde haired Shinki quickly added:'' It's because she made him a shrine. That's why he wants to, well.. kinda, repay her for that. Out of gratitude, ya know.''

The brown-haired shinki sighed and smiled at Yukine's master.

''What an idiot.'' He lightly stated, looking at Yato.

The god only pouted at this, blushing slightly.

* * *

Hiyori looked at her calendar and sighed defeated. Vacation was almost over and Yato kind of ignored her lately.

Did she do something?

Whenever she called him or even met him on the streets it always went like:

''Wassup Hiyoriii~ No time at the moment, we got a job!'' or '' I'm in a hurry sorry!'' and even:'' I can't today, sooorrry!''

It annoyed her to no end and maybe it even made her sad a little bit.

Frowning she stood up from her chair and walked in front of her calendar again, humming lightly.

As she looked at the dates she tried to find out if there was any special holiday that would have kept Yato busy, but it also could've been jobs he had to do.

She wouldn't know anyways.

Sighing she lightly bumped her head against the wall, staying there for some time.

Pouting she stated:'' Yato you idiot.'' and sighed.

Ooo

Yukine looked at his master annoyed, watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

He had enough.

'' Stop that!'' He shouted angrily, hitting his master on the head.

Heartbroken and sobbing Yato looked at his Shinki, sniffling he said:'' Yukinneeee, Hiyori probably hates me!''

Yukine sighed again, when had he become the matured one?

'' She wouldn't, but she probably is upset. Your gift will make up for it, trust me.'' He replied and smiled at Yato.

His master sobbed at again, trying to hide his tears.

He was happy nonetheless.

* * *

Hiyori had enough.

She didn't like Yato ignoring her at all. Oh no, she did not. Wasn't he the one that clinging to the not-forget-me stuff?

Sighing, she shook her head. He probably had an explanation for this. Trying to think about good things, she headed to Kofuku's place.

At the time she got there she could see Yato sitting on the porch, enjoying himself and chatting with Yukine.

She frowned. After all he was here. '' _Didn't he say he had to do something?'_' Hiyori asked herself.

It made her sad, had she been lied to?

Running to the both of them with full-speed, she jumped up into the air and landed a kick on Yato's face, sending him flying.

''Wha-?'' Was all he could mutter out before he was sent flying. Yukine only stared at him in shock, but then turned around to Hiyori.

'' Hi-hiyori!?'' The Shinki stammered out. Said girl only glared at him.

She walked up to Yato clenching her fists. The god of war rubbed his cheek and looked at her, starting to sweat out of fear.

'' Hi-hiyori? Is everyth-'' Before Yato could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Hiyori, who was close to tears.

'' You've been lying to me Yato! You said you had serious stuff to do! .. B-but you were here all the time. If.. if you didn't wanted to do something wi-with me, then that's okay..'' She sniffled, rubbing her eyes to try make the tears stop from falling. The jersey wearing god only looked at her in utter shock, feeling guilty. That is not what he wanted to happen!

''Yo-you could've at least told me..-'' Her lips trembled and her voice got smaller every time she said something.

Yukine watched her, almost crying himself. He pointedly looked at his master, trying to make him understand to show her the gift he got her.

Yato took her hand, stopping it from shaking. ''Listen..'' He started, though he was unsure of how to explain this to her.

Hiyori sobbed again, making Yato's heart break into pieces. She looked at him with teary eyes and red tears. Even though she was sad, she couldn't hide her blush from him holding her hand.

The god of war swallowed hard and started to blush.

''This will be so embarrassing..'', he mumbled quietly. Making Hiyori look at him in confusion.

''What will?'', she inquired.

He already knew it. His hands were sweating, all he was hoping for right now was that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself... and well.. that she couldn't feel his sweaty hands. In the background he could hear Yukine chuckle making Yato's eye twitch in annoyance.

''You look like you're proposing to her, ya know?'' His Shinki stated loudly, making both Hiyori and Yato blush in embarrassment, though he still wouldn't let go of her hand.

This was very important to him and he wanted to make this clear.

Yato turned around, gazing at her with his deep blue eyes that could resemble the sky.

'' I .. I wasn't lying, when I told you that I was busy all those times... you see..'' he started fidgeting in his spot. He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

'' You see.. it's.. just that.. Yukine and I, well we were doing jobs most of the time, though there was something very important I wanted to do..it took a lot of time, that's why I couldn't come see you.'' Yato added, though Hiyori wasn't really satisfied with the answer, but she could wouldn't complain. People always have something they don't want to talk about.

Taking a deep breath, Yato started talking again.

''You're probably wondering what my reason was.. and.. after searching for almost a month, I finally found what I was looking for.''

She looked at him confused, wanting to ask what he was talking about, though she stayed quiet.

Yato fumbled around in his pockets, searching for the object. After finding it, he held it up, looking to his side out of embarrassment. His ears and cheeks were tinted red as he blushed.

'' I didn't know what could symbolize you.. or well maybe the relationship that we have.. but I guess.. this describes it very well.'' He couldn't say more, this was humiliating.

Hiyori placed the necklace in her hands looking at it. It was a normal silver necklace with a blue flower pendant. She blinked.

'' Is that.. a Forget-Me-Not pendant?'' She asked, staring at Yato.

Said God only nodded, still blushing.

It was silent for a while as she kept staring at it. After some time, Yato turned his head around, looking at her. His eyes widened and he started to panic, seeing tears falling from Hiyori's eyes.

''Hi-hiyori!?'' He exclaimed shocked.'' I-if you don't like it I can get you another!'', Yato added in a hurry.

Said girl shook her head, rubbing her eyes to stop crying. As she turned her gaze at Yato again, she smiled, blushing. '' No.. I'm really really happy. Thank you so much Yato.''

His mouth formed an 'O' as he looked at her dumbfounded. Realizing what she said made him blush again.

Hiyori put the necklace around her neck, staring at it in happiness.

As she turned her gaze to Yato again, she said: '' I'm still angry that you cut me off on the phone.''

His eyes widened and he started to panic. '' B-but I said I'm sor-''

She burst out in laughter, making Yato stare at her in confusion.''Eh?'', he uttered out.

'' I was joking! I'm not angry at you, I never was. It only made me sad, but now everything is okay. I'm really really happy Yato. That's the most beautiful thing someone ever got me.'' She added and then smiled at him.

It really made her happy from the bottom of her heart. She kneeled down and took his other hand, now holding both of them. '' Thank you.'' She leaned forward, hugging him.

He was speechless, not knowing what to say. All he could do was blushing and stutter.

That wasn't really helpful though.

Though the worst of all was...

''Your hands were sweaty.'' She said mischievously and giggled.

'' EH!?'' He exclaimed horrified.

Both, Yukine and Hiyori, burst out in laughter, making Yato pout.

Still, he couldn't stop smiling after that. He was happy after all.

* * *

**The end ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed the story! **

**Off I go!~**

**(Also I'm sorry for any misspellings XD )**


	2. Haziness

**In which Yato's mind is fuzzy (_PART 1)_**

''Uesama'' Thoughts

''Uesama'' Talking

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Summer has only just begun and Yato was already fed up.

It was hot, he was sweating and on top of all he had to work!

He glared at nothing in particular, trying to find something or someone he could blame for this.

Turning his head he looked at Yukine cleaning the backyard of an elderly woman. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped immediately.

''Don't you even dare complain!'', Yukine belted, glaring at Yato.

Shocked at the rather rude comment, he stared at Yukine with big watery eyes.

''Bu-'', Yato started, but got cut off once again.

''You need money. No wait. WE need money. Darn it.'' Yukine complained, glaring daggers at Yato.

Holding up his hand and pointing at him, he added: '' You want to be recognized, right!? Then work for it.'' His grip hardened on the broom, his stare leaving Yato and glaring at some leaves in front of him. '' Why am I even doing this. I should study or something.'' The regalia mumbled angrily.

Pouting, the god rested his head on the end of his broom. Teary-eyed and shooting melodramatical glances at Yukine, he let out a big sigh to finish his scene.

Though this didn't move Yukine at all and in the end all he got were some death glares.

* * *

At the end of the day, after finally finishing his work, Yato kneeled down to rest for a few minutes.

'' Man it sure is hot today, eh?'', he mumbled, fanning himself with his hand.

He looked behind him, checking if Yukine was still there, but found nothing. Realization hit him.

''_I've been left alone! He just left me behind without saying anything!_'' His mind was screaming.

The god pouted but quickly changed his attitude. ''Whatever.. I'll just enjoy the quiet.''

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath and let it out again. It felt like something was missing after the long day and his body was telling him that he couldn't rest just yet.

Staring ahead he watched the leaves dance in the wind. It kinda looked fuzzy to him, but that could've just been his imagination. His vision became hazy and he had to blink to stay focused.

''..What's wrong with me?'' Yato couldn't understand. After all this was the first time it happened.

''Maybe I worked too much. Yeah. That should be it.''

After a few moments of trying to fight over the dizziness, he closed his eyes to try to rest. But luck wasn't on his side today as something cold and wet touched his cheek. Startled and scared he scooted away in an instant, almost hitting the trunk of a tree.

Hazy looking he stared up at the culprit... being none other than Hiyori!

''Hiyori! Youscaredme!'', he exclaimed so fast she almost didn't understand.

Hiyori frowned, looking at him worriedly. ''I'm sorry Yato! But look, I got you something to drink. Like a reward for your hard work.'' She smiled at him, making her way over to the god and holding out the drink. He glanced at her half-way, blushing. Taking the drink and opening the can, he took a large gulp.

''Thanks..''

She grinned at him. '' Yukine-kun came to get me. And seeing that it's so hot today I thought we should get something cold for you two to cool down.'' Hiyori said cheerfully.

Leaning over to his right side, he could catch a glimpse of Yukine pouting and blushing while drinking. The god only smiled at his regalia.

Being caught off-guard, Yukine started stuttering. ''T-thi-s isn't just f-for you, ya k-know!''

Yato grinned. ''Yes, yes. Of course.'' Smiling down at his can, Yato took a few more gulps of the drink. It felt good to have something cool and refreshing, even though it did not stop his vision to become fuzzy again.

He frowned and blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to become focused again. Looking up he could see Hiyori mouthing words, though he couldn't hear a thing.

Did someone turn down the volume?

The god of calamity rubbed his eyes and stared up at Hiyori again, only to find... 4 of her. He staggered back in shock, hitting a tree in the process. The girl, or rather the girls were staring at him concerned. Her mouth moved again, but there was still no sound. She touched his shoulder gently, asking him something.

Eyes widened to a fraction he didn't know was possible, he felt his cheeks burn.

'' W-why ar-re there 4..4... Hiyori's..?'' He managed to say. This was a dream for sure, it had to be!

The vision started to get blurry and everything around him looked like a hazy mess. The tree was falling into the sky, turning upside down. As Yukine came running and Hiyori still staring at him with apprehension, their faces started looking deformed and he could only make out bits and pieces of what they were saying. It felt like being in a roller coaster with many loops.

His insides felt cold, while outside he was feeling hot. Sweat began trickling down his forehead and the grass that was touching him felt somewhat comfortable and cold all of a sudden.

His eyes began to close and he felt like falling. There was nothing he could do now.

Knowing this he let out a sigh and gave in to the darkness.

* * *

''T-thi-s isn't just f-for you, ya k-know!'' Yukine stammered

Yato grinned. ''Yes, yes. Of course.''

The god of calamity took another sip from his can. Hiyori smiled at him.

''You know, you've been working really hard lately. I'm proud, of both of you that is.'' The girl chimed. '' But you know, you shouldn't overwork yourself. It's not healthy and you also deserve some breaks here and then.'' She added. Turning her head around, she looked at Yukine, grinning at him widely. ''Isn't that right?''

The young boy smiled at her and nodded. ''Yeah.''

Shifting, she kneeled in front of Yato, resting her head on her hands. The girl blinked, looking at Yato. ''Yato?'' She asked concerned. He seemed off. His eyes weren't focused and his body kept swaying from one side to another in a slow motion. She frowned.

Suddenly the god stared up at her in shock.

'' W-why ar-re there 4..4... Hiyori's..?'' Yato asked in total confusion. Hiyori only blinked at him, not knowing what to say. ''Eh..?'' Was all she could get out of her mouth.

And all of a sudden, the boy's gaze kept wavering as his head lulled about in a saggy movement and making him fall to the side. Eyes widening, Hiyori bent down looking at him in shock.

''Yato? YATO!'' Her voice was high-pitched as she kept on calling his name, though there was no reaction. In an instant Yukine joined her side, falling on his knees. Concern shown on his face.

''What happened?!'' the young blonde asked, worry lacing his voice.

Biting her lip she only shook her head, signaling him that she did not know.

Raising her hand, she moved away the black fringe that was covering Yato's forehead. Pressing down her hand, she could feel that the skin was radiating off heat.

''He's running a fever!''

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd cut!**

**That's part 1 of a multi-chapter :) Hope you like it!**

**Check out my other story Circles, if yer like. It's also a Noragami fanfic with Hiyori and Yato as the main couple.**

**I'm also currently working on the next chapter ^_^**

**Anyways, feel free to leave a review to tell me if you liked the chapter!**

**Off I go!~**


End file.
